Back to the 70s
by Nhuqhuynh
Summary: What happen when a 21 years old gets transport into a tv show. Can the events change due to her presence? What about the iphone she finds under her pillow? Will she be able to live through her 70s life or will she drown in despair unable to let go of her old life.
1. Chapter 1 Who Am I

So, I own pretty much nothing from The 70s show. I own nothing except the additional characters. I truly enjoy The 70s show. Events that occur in the 70s show may change due to new characters added. It is my first time writing and I am going with the flow. Please, leave a comment! I want to know where I can improve. English is my second language, so I am not an expert in writing but I will try my best. I definitely will update!

* I am not a professional writer. I am only writing this because I enjoy it. If you are looking for 100% professionalism, sorry to burst your bubble, but you will not find it here. I will try my best though*

* * *

All I can remember was the light beaming at me. Surrounding me was a bunch of unfamiliar faces. My body was in so much pain. I try to open my mouth, but nothing came out. "She's losing too much blood!" I heard a man said. My eyelids felt heavy, I wanted to close it. "Stay with us hunnie. You're going to be okay" a woman said. Huh? Me? I'm going to be okay?

Beep Beep Beep Beep. What's that sound? Holy crap! Is that me?

Beep Beep Beep. "We're losing her!"

Beep Beep Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep….

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a few times. The light from the window was hurting my eyes. Damn. Can someone close the window?

"She awakes! Dad! Linh is awake!"

My face immediately scrunch as I try to focus my eyes on the small body in front of me. Shut up! My goodness, why is he so loud.

A pale white man wearing a suit came in. He went down on one knee and lightly held my hand. "Sweetie are you okay?" His voice was deep but comforting. He had light green eyes with dark brown hair that was nicely cut and styled. There was a small mole underneath his left eye.

Wow. He is really good looking. Who in the world is he?

A man in a white coat came in. He was dark skinned with wrinkles all over his face. Is he my doctor? He flashes a small light into my eyes. "How are you feeling?" Okay. He is my doctor.

"Okay." I look at his name tag. "I feel fine Dr. Rough." Was my voice always this high?

He started checking my body then focus his attention on the good-looking man. "She will be fine, although, she does need to stay here for a few more days."

The good-looking man nod and look at me. His eyes were sad and full of regret. "Thank you, doc."

He went back to his original position next to me "Sweetie do you need anything?"

I wanted to yell at him for calling me sweetie. No one calls me that except my fiancé, but I was too tired. "Bathroom" I really need to pee. He nods and lift me up in his arms. What in the world? Was I always this easy to lift? I know I'm like 95 lbs, but I shouldn't be that easy.

He set me down in the toilet and stood there. We both stared at each other. I don't know about him but I was extremely uncomfortable. "Uhhhh can I have some privacy" His face was full of concern but he nods and head towards the door. "Call me if anything is wrong. Okay sweetie?"

What the fuk. Sweetie? Again? Whatever. I finish my business and stood up to go wash my hands. Damn. It hurts! Am I limping? Geeeez. I look in the mirror. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The door burst open. "SWEETIE WHATS WRONG"

 _OMG._ Who? What? Huh? I put my hand on my face and continued screaming.


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

I sat on my bed and stare at the wall. Okay. So, I am a white little girl now. I used to be Asian, and now I am white. Okay. This is normal. I place my palms on my face. WHAT THE HECK. WHAT PART OF THIS IS NORMAL?!

"Are you okay Linh?"

Beside me a young-looking boy. I did not get to see his face clearly earlier, but with a second look. I realize how cute he was. He had lighter brown hair compare to the man earlier, and messy too. His eyes were brown and his skin was tan, but not too tan. When he smiled, there was a dimple in one side of his cheek. His front tooth was missing, but it only made him cuter. Reflexively, I hug him. He was just too cute. Previously, I work with children. Due to an accident when I was 18 years old, I had to get an abortion. It was the most painful thing I had to do. Since then, I worked with children and I love every second of it. Although, there is a part of me who believe that I did it to pay for my regrets. Nope. Not going to think about it.

Dr. Rough walks in. "How are you feeling Linh?"

"Fine….But ummm can I ask you something?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Is my name Linh?"

The good-looking man and little boy looked at me with extreme concern in their eyes. They didn't say anything.

He cleared his throat and looked at me. "Yes. Linhny Cathelin Burnen….Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"What year is it?"

I chuckled slightly "2017"

Silence.

"Linh it's 196X" (I don't want to calculate the date and age…so yeah haha)

"WHAT?!" My eyes widen as if it will pop out any second.

Bursting through the door, the nurse handed Dr. Rough a piece of paper. WHAT THE FUK?! KITTY FORMAN?! My mouth drop into an oval. She walk towards me and hug me. "I am so glad your okay hunnie. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. I guess." Confused.

She walked towards the good-looking yet extremely frustrated man and starts talking to him. They were mumbling so I could not hear what they said.

"Linh?"

"Yes doc."

"Can I ask you a few more questions?"

I nodded

"What color is this pen"

"uhhh Blue?" Is this a serious question?

"Can you draw me the letter A?" handing me a piece of paper and pen.

I drew the letter and hand it back to him.

"How many states are there in America?"

"50"

"Okay. Good thank you"

I laid on the bed in the hospital thinking. Doctor said I lost my memories but I have all the basic memories and skills. Turns out I was hit by a drunk driver a few weeks ago. I was in a coma, until now. Obviously. The good-looking man was my father and the little boy was my older brother. Now that I think about it, that explains why I am so cute. My father name was Jacob Burnen and older brother name was Adam Burnen. Currently I am in Point Place, Wisconsin. My father is a businessman. Due to my father job, I had move quite often so I am home school with my older brother. They did not talk about my mother, but I did not care as much so I did not ask.

A few days past and I was release from the hospital. I changed into an outfit some random lady brought me, Adam told me she was our maid. A maid who is very very very close to my father. My father held my hand as we walk out of the hospital and towards the parking lot. I stared at the car that was in front of me. It was a Lamborghini. I sat between my brother and father. WOW! We must be doing really well!


End file.
